


Китайская проблема

by maksut



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maksut/pseuds/maksut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дайки убеждает себя, что между ними просто секс, но первым переходит невидимую черту. А Тайга лишь рад такому повороту.<br/>От автора: фик был написан для куробас-тим на WTF-2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Китайская проблема

Кагами успевает кончить чуть быстрее, чем колесо обозрения делает полный оборот, поэтому из кабинки они вываливаются с невинными лицами и чуть примятой одеждой.   
Дайки облизывается, собирая с губ солоноватый привкус спермы, ловит офигевший взгляд школьниц из соседней кабинки, понимает, что те все видели, ухмыляется. Школьницы заливаются краской, а собственный член упирается в ширинку так мучительно, что хочется плюнуть на все и завалиться в ближайшие кусты.  
Дайки вздыхает, оттягивает футболку ниже, чтобы не светить стояком, оглядывается на Кагами. Тот что-то внимательно читает в путеводителе по парку, на его щеках отцветают алые пятна.   
Кагами вообще забавный, этот почти-американец вдруг ни с того ни с сего задался целью посмотреть все достопримечательности Токио и его окрестностей, поэтому уже которые выходные Дайки приходится таскаться с ним по музеям, храмам и прочей популярной среди туристов ерунде. Сегодня, например, пришел черед парка аттракционов.  
Дайки, конечно, в гробу видал все эти карусели, толпы народа и странные запахи, но довольно быстро понял, как извлечь из мероприятия своеобразную выгоду – всего-то и надо, что внаглую домогаться Кагами. Тот, будучи доведенным до определенного градуса возбуждения, не слишком-то сопротивляется, лишь краснеет отчаянно, да как может – глушит стоны.  
– Что у нас дальше?  
– «Подземное путешествие», – читает Кагами надпись на билете.  
Дайки пожимает плечами: подземное так подземное, хотя сейчас он бы предпочел путешествие в совсем другие места.  
Они садятся в конце состава, между ними и группкой китайцев, увешанных фотоаппаратами, остаются два пустых вагончика. Дайки облизывается, катает на языке последние отголоски терпкого вкуса и, как только поезд въезжает в полутемный тоннель, расстегивает ширинку.  
– Соси, – шепчет он Кагами на ухо.  
Тот наверняка краснеет – в темноте не разобрать – но исправно наклоняется. Они слишком высокие для этого карликового вагончика – Кагами приходится изогнуться под немыслимым углом, чтобы взять в рот.  
Но он берет – сначала осторожно, приноравливаясь, но быстро привыкает, работает языком активнее, плотнее сжимает губы.  
Когда они проезжают мимо декораций подземного замка, явно задуманного как обитель гномов, один из китайцев оборачивается, привлеченный чмокающим звуком. Дайки с независимым видом накидывает на Кагами рубашку, снятую еще в начале прогулки.  
– Зубы, – шипит Дайки, когда на повороте вагончик вдруг заносит, и Кагами прихватывает чувствительную головку.  
Кагами что-то мычит в ответ, но не отвлекается, Дайки уже близок, поэтому, когда жесткие пальцы скользят ему меж ягодиц, задушенно стонет, сползая на сидении.  
Они трахались сегодня утром, перепихнулись наскоро буквально перед выходом, Дайки даже не успел принять душ после – из отверстия, раскрытого пальцами, все еще сочится смазка. Дурацкая смазка с мятным запахом, которую они купили на прошлых совместных выходных.  
Дайки закатывает глаза, когда пальцы касаются простаты, толкается бедрами вперед, понимая, что вот-вот кончит.   
И орет от ужаса, когда на него из темноты выпрыгивает гигантское лохматое нечто. Ну и кончает заодно, до упора засадив Кагами в глотку.  
Паук! Гребаный гигантский паук размером с добермана, подвешенный на веревке! К счастью, орет не только Дайки – китайцы впереди визжат как резаные, поэтому крик Кагами «Какого хера?!» тонет в общем шуме.  
В тоннеле становится светлее, поэтому красное, перекошенное лицо Кагами видно во всех подробностях. Как заметно и то, что он, явно поперхнувшись спермой, уделался ею по самое не хочу.  
Дайки хочет заржать, а лучше – достать телефон и запечатлеть взъерошенного Кагами с обкончанным лицом, но это было бы слишком жестоко, тем более, после такого-то классного отсоса… Поэтому Дайки, бросив по сторонам вороватый взгляд, тянется к Кагами и мягким, расслабленным языком собирает с чужих губ горько-соленые капли.  
Кагами удивленно моргает, но не сопротивляется, даже когда Дайки вылизывает его скулы и подбородок, проходится по правой брови – на волосках застыли крошечные белые капли.  
– Люди… смотрят, – еле слышно хрипит Кагами. Кажется, экстремальный минет дался его горлу дорогой ценой.  
Дайки отстраняется, оглядывается: и вправду смотрят, даже фотографируют. Чертовы китайцы.

 

Тем же вечером, когда они, уставшие от аттракционов и адреналина, валяются на футоне в квартире Кагами, Дайки в голову приходит странная мысль:  
– А вдруг они разместят это фото в интернете?  
– Какое? – сонно спрашивает Кагами, укладывая тяжелую лохматую голову Дайки на живот.  
– Ну, то, где мы в «Подземном путешествии».  
До Кагами, кажется, наконец-то доходит: он открывает глаза, внимательно смотрит на Дайки.  
– И что тогда будет?  
– Ну, не знаю… вдруг ее увидит кто-то из наших знакомых?  
– И?  
– И все узнают, что мы прем друг друга в зад, – огрызается Дайки, выходя из себя.  
– Пусть завидуют, – улыбается Кагами мягко и чуть рассеянно, а потом, приподнявшись на локте, целует Дайки в живот.  
– Щекотно, – ежится Дайки.  
– Ну-ка, сделай так еще раз.  
Дайки снова ежится, и Кагами облизывает его живот от пупка до солнечного сплетения.  
– Отличный рельеф. Аомине…  
– М-м?  
– Аомине…  
– Нет.  
– Ну…  
– Нет! – рявкает Дайки и отпихивает Кагами.  
– Я буду осторожен.  
– Заткнись. И вообще, давай, поворачивайся, я тебя сейчас трахать буду, – сурово отрезает Дайки.  
Кагами послушно встает на четвереньки, но стоит только Дайки пристроиться сзади, тут же переворачивается на спину.   
– Кагами, что за херня? Мы же договорились…  
– Договорились, – спокойно кивает Кагами. – Но давай сначала я? А потом ты…  
– Да сдалась тебе… – Дайки замолкает.  
– … твоя задница? Сдалась, точно. Просто капитулировала, умоляя захватить ее.  
Дайки смотрит на Кагами, размышляя, не врезать ли тому за излишнюю болтливость, но решает, что не стоит.  
– Знаешь, когда у тебя встает член, то мозг просто отключается. Наверное, вся кровь отливает вниз, вот и несешь всякую чушь, – спокойно говорит Дайки.  
– Угу. Но тебе же и вправду нравится, когда… ну, когда ты снизу. Ты так прогибаешься в пояснице… И лицо у тебя бывает просто улетевшее. А стонешь…   
Дайки не выдерживает, бьет Кагами в плечо, завязывается короткая, беззлобная потасовка: шлепки и укусы перемежаются с крепкими, до хруста в костях захватами, они роняют на пол подушку, одеяло, сбивают простынь, а потом, в какой-то момент Кагами вдруг оказывается сверху. Прижимается грудью к его спине, ведет пальцами вдоль боков, сжимает сквозь ткань трусов ягодицы, чуть надавливает ровно посередине. Дайки не выдерживает – вздыхает.  
– Я же говорил.  
– Мне больно, придурок, – огрызается Дайки, который и сам не может понять, чего в этом вздохе было больше: боли или затаенного предвкушения?  
– Я тебя поранил? – Кагами обеспокоенно заглядывает Дайки в лицо, хмурится.  
– Угу. Чертовы вагончики, поцарапал, наверное…  
Кагами смотрит на свои пальцы, касается ногтей – они гладкие, овальные, крупные и всегда чудно просвечивают розовым на солнце. Словно арбузные леденцы Мурасакибары.  
– Прости, – Кагами ложится сверху, придавливает всем весом и зарывается носом куда-то в затылок. – Я не хотел. Просто ты так заорал, а потом толкнулся… Я думал, случилось что-то страшное.  
– Ничего страшнее придурочных китайцев и царапины в жопе.  
– О, вспомнил, – говорит Кагами, и теплая тяжесть куда-то исчезает.  
Дайки вертит головой, видит, как тот копается в аптечке, что-то ища.  
– Нашел.  
Дайки со стоном закатывает глаза.  
– Даже не думай.  
– Не будь придурком, давай же.  
Дайки сопротивляется, но Кагами уламывает его – так, как редкий старшеклассник разводит девчонку на секс – долго, вкрадчиво, методично. А потом психует и в сердцах говорит какую-то сентиментальную хрень, от которой у Дайки все кишки перекручиваются в горячий узел и поджимаются яйца.  
Ну почему Кагами такой?..  
– Давай, я аккуратно, правда.  
Дайки вздыхает и переворачивается на живот, подложив под бедра подушку, чуть разводит ноги. Касания Кагами необычайно осторожны, словно это их первый раз… Дайки ерзает.  
– Не двигайся.  
Дайки замирает, и пальцы Кагами, густо смазанные лечебной мазью, осторожно погружаются внутрь. Сразу два.  
Дайки со злостью стискивает зубы и понимает, что Кагами прав: ему нравится быть снизу, потому что ощущения… совсем другие. И их не сравнить ни с дрочкой, ни с отсосом, ни с тем, когда он сам вставляет Кагами… Это просто другое.  
– Нормально?  
Дайки кивает, закусывая губы – пальцы внутри движутся, словно в странной ласке – Кагами размазывает по стенкам мазь, осторожно втирает ее, надавливая мягко, но настойчиво.  
– Точно?  
– Т-точно, – шепчет Дайки, тычась полностью вставшим членом в подушку, плавясь, растекаясь от каждого движения.  
– Еще?  
Дайки не успевает прикусить язык, потому что из горла рвется:  
– Еще.  
Кагами зачерпывает еще мази, кружит скользкими пальцами у входа, нежно растирая края отверстия, и Дайки ужасно хочется податься назад – насадиться, чтобы почувствовать себя заполненным, ощутить этот сладкий миг распирающего давления, когда от боли и удовольствия плавятся мозги.  
– Так, наверное, хватит, – Кагами осторожно вытаскивает пальцы, завинчивает тюбик, и Дайки хочется стонать от разочарования – задний проход пульсирует, почти горит, раздразненный прикосновениями-ласками.  
Дайки вновь ерзает, сжимается конвульсивно и не выдерживает.  
– Кагами, мать твою, засади уже!  
– Тебе же больно, – искренне недоумевает тот.  
– Уже нет.  
– А вдруг…  
– Заткнись и сделай это! – срывается Дайки. Самообладание никогда не было его сильной стороной.  
Над самым ухом раздается короткое «хм», а в следующую секунду Дайки вновь накрывает горячей тяжестью, и хочется заорать «да!». Но он не орет – просто чуть изменяет позу и…  
– Я же говорил, тебе нравится быть снизу, – насмешливо шепчет Кагами, плавно въезжая в него до упора.  
Дайки бы снова ударил его или ответил парой хлестких фраз, но…   
– Давай, чуть приподнимись, я подрочу тебе.  
И Дайки приподнимается, стонет протяжно, когда крепкая рука сжимается на уже влажном члене, подается навстречу толчкам, чувствуя, как нарастает сладкий зуд.  
Кагами начинает двигаться резче, судорожнее.  
– Я уже… – Кагами пытается отстраниться, чтобы вытащить, но Дайки мотает головой, заводит руку за спину и с силой сжимает чужую ягодицу ладонью.  
Озвучить желание чертовски сложно – язык будто присох к небу, а горло дерет, словно это он сегодня отсасывал у Кагами в злополучном вагончике.  
Но Дайки справляется:  
– В меня, – говорит он.– Кончи в меня.  
Кагами на секунду замирает, пораженный, а потом начинает двигаться так быстро и мощно, что Дайки протряхивает от макушки до копчика, окатывает жаркой волной и тащит, тащит за собой, обдирая о раскаленную гальку оргазма.  
Кагами за его спиной стонет, целует в плечо, в шею, в щеку, а потом застывает. Дайки понимает, что он только что кончил.  
Кончил в него.  
И от этого знания все внутри переворачивается, леденеет и на контрасте – окатывает огнем, когда ладонь Кагами в последний раз скользит по его стволу вверх и вниз. Дайки смаргивает подступившую влагу – это был самый длинный оргазм в его жизни.  
Они валятся на кровать в обнимку.  
– Не выходи пока, – просит Дайки, понимая, что после всего произошедшего терять ему уже нечего.  
Кагами лишь крепче обнимает его поперек груди, тяжело дышит в ухо.  
А Дайки лежит, чувствуя, как постепенно ослабевает давление внутри – это опадает член Кагами, как по ягодицам течет горячая влага – сперма Кагами.  
– Аомине, – отчего-то шепотом зовет Кагами.  
Дайки не хочет смотреть ему в лицо, его грызет изнутри мысль, что сегодня он первым перешел ту черту, за которой обычный хороший трах превращается в нечто большее. Нечто, чему есть место только в супружеских спальнях или в постелях влюбленных…  
– Дайки, – зовет Кагами.  
Дайки вздрагивает: звучание своего имени кажется странным, чужеродным. Приходится открыть глаза.  
– Ты в порядке? Я тебе там ничего… ничего не повредил? – Кагами заглядывает ему в лицо с искренним беспокойством.   
Дурак, неужели он так ничего и не понял?  
Дайки качает головой, встает, морщится от того, как саднит задний проход, чувствует, как по бедру вниз скользит влага, опускает голову: белые капли отчетливо видны на его коже. На секунду даже становится стыдно.  
Дайки уходит в ванную, долго отмокает под душем, раздвигает ноги, чуть приседает и напрягает живот, позволяя остаткам спермы вытечь наружу.  
И чего это он сегодня так завелся?..  
Кагами подкрадывается бесшумно – просто появляется косматой тенью за шторкой, прямо как в том винтажном ужастике, только ножа не хватает. Перешагивает через бортик ванной, теснит Дайки к стене, подставляется горячим струям, а потом вдруг говорит негромко:  
– Я в жизни так не кончал.  
Дайки, подумав, признается:  
– Я тоже.  
– Черт, даже не знал, что может быть так круто, обычно вынимаешь ведь, а тут… Прямо внутрь, а ты еще сжимаешь так горячо и сладко, туго…   
Кагами замолкает, словно не в силах найти подходящих слов, а Дайки радуется, что в ванной клубится пар, и за его пеленой не разглядеть лихорадочного румянца.  
– Аомине… Дайки.  
– Чего?  
– Ты, конечно, можешь меня ударить, но мне кажется.. я в тебя влюбился.  
– После того, как кончил мне в зад? – едко уточняет Дайки.  
Кагами вдруг серьезнеет, ловит его за шею, притягивает вплотную. Дайки думает, что драться в ванной будет чертовски неудобно.  
– Неа. Еще тогда, когда мы поцеловались год назад… ну, на площадке.  
Дайки сглатывает: он помнит тот стритбольный матч, не забудет, даже если захочет – они с Кагами подрались и поцеловались, а потом, ощутив стояки друг друга, разбежались в ужасе и панике.   
– Ты… Ты это серьезно?  
Кагами вдруг смеется негромко, протяжно выдыхает прямо в губы Дайки.   
– Я тогда домой вернулся, весь в крови и грязи… еще и мяч прошляпил. Мылся в душе, прямо как сейчас, дрочил и думал. Думал о тебе. О том, какой ты говнюк, даже несмотря на то, что отлично играешь, и вообще мудак, каких поискать, хотя целуешься здорово.  
Дайки усмехается, смотрит на Кагами с вызовом.  
– И уже перед тем, как кончить, я вдруг подумал, что влюбиться в тебя будет худшей затеей в мире, – продолжает Кагами.  
– И как оно?  
Кагами хлопает ресницами, смаргивая крупные капли воды.  
– Что «оно»?  
– Затея. Худшая ли в мире?  
Кагами пожимает плечами, переступает с ноги на ногу, откидывает волосы с лица. Без челки он выглядит непривычно.  
Улыбается.  
– Да нет, мне нравится.  
Дайки закрывает глаза, сглатывает, а потом говорит:  
– Мне тоже кажется, что не худшая.  
– Ты?..  
– Заткнись, Кагами, – ершится Дайки, мигом теряя весь настрой, – ты не заставишь меня говорить всю это сентиментальную чушь.  
– А мне и не надо, – вдруг широко-широко ухмыляется Кагами. – Я по глазам твоим мудачьим вижу.  
Дайки подается вперед, затыкает не в меру болтливый рот Кагами поцелуем.  
А вечером вдруг снова вспоминает то, с чего все началось:  
– Так что с китайцами? – спрашивает он в темноту.  
Кагами, облепивший его руками и ногами, словно мартышка – пальму, громко всхрапывает и выдыхает:  
– Сдались тебе эти китайцы… Ну подрочат и удалят, спи уже.  
Дайки закрывает глаза, нащупывает ладонью макушку Кагами, зарывается во все еще влажные после душа волосы пальцами. Погружается в сон.  
И правда, сдались ему эти китайцы...


End file.
